wickfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wolfa1/Wick Dreams
I have had 7 dreams about Wick in my time of knowing about it. 1. Where the kids all fused into some creepy old man. 2. Dreaming of the new expansion, for some reason I live in London and in this big brick house. Playing Wick on the huge TV in the living room, mhm mhm. A giant, brick bridge was added in the menu screen, and it was panning over different areas in a town?? 3. Caleb and I are friends and he brings me to this treehouse where the other children are. Then we fall out of the treehouse, etc etc, I almost puke having to look up and see Tom's twisted limbs as he tries holding onto some tree branches to prevent falling. There were some reaaally creepy things in that dream... including two other children that wore smiling masks and we were a bit suspicious of them... Though that one was pretty interesting and fun; I liked being able to hang out with the spooky ghosts. 4. Another expansion dream, where it shows what happened before on Mount Todd. Lots of death, some creepy ghost things, and the whole family being nuts. Seriously, Mary and John let Tim play with a gun and Tim ended up shooting Tom because he tried to play an old guitar but failed miserably :'c I cri everytim. Brotherly love... RIP Tom, you were a great muscician. 5. More expansion dreams. Now this one... THIS ONE. Oh gosh... I wake up and realize that the expansion is out, and I try to miss school that day to play it and I succeed in faking sickness to stay home. I'm playing it, having a good time, and wandering through the forest. Then.. there's two different kids. One that looks like Caleb, another that looks like Lillian. They can do some CRAZY attacks, and then there's Mary who turns out to be the murderer all along. She's like Bloody Mary in this, no joke. 6. My entire grade in school and I are running from demons (don't ask). I know that the demons wouldn't dare set foot in a park that is in the middle of the city, all dark and mysterious... and I'm the only one who knows what is there. I bring everyone there for their safety from the demons, and teach them how to survive the children that are there. I know that Tim is the first enemy, so I tell everyone: If you hear footsteps and panting, run. Thus leading to all of the kids pretending that they are being chased and me scolding everyone and all that. Strangely enough, Tim only watches from a distance and everyone is spooked by his shadow. Morning comes, and everyone can relax since the children don't attack during the day (we still can't leave the park due to the demons still being around). The kids are eating their food/lunches, when I turn to my cousin and say: ...Do you think Tim will attack during the day? She says "he would never", though a part of me thinks he would... as he didn't get to really cause any harm that night. 7. This one was maybe one of my first Wick dreams? Again, another expansion dream where I got to explore the camp and saw flashbacks of the children playing around and having fun. Then, there was this big scrap book like object with collectibles inside it, along with the evidence so I had it all together. Though the dreams are insanely stupid sounding, you'd have to experience them yourself to understand. Is this a bad thing or a good thing that I've had so many dreams about this game? I'm such a nerd... Has anyone else had any crazy Wick dreams? I'd love to hear about them! UPDATE: I think I've had over 15 Wick dreams now. I swear I have a life. Category:Blog posts